The Untold
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: In the midst of the infinite void, voices cry out to bring the fragile soul from the darkness. As Starr returns to Death City, can the people they once call friends bring their soul from the darkness or has their mothers research all ready destroyed the person they once knew?
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I **do not** own Soul Eater and never will. If I did their would be a third season following the manga. Just Saying...

The Untold; Chapter 1: Steel Cell; Lament of Insanity

"Hey Starr!" a voice called waking the other from their thoughts, "Huh, what?" they said looking over next to the person next to them

"You really need to stop spacing out I was asking you about the test last week. Tell me what did you get!" the girl said poking the other in the arm, "Oh...um...I scored in the top 10, what about you?" they asked as the other blinked repeatedly before bowing their head. "I scored very poorly" the mumbled sadly, "Ah man I studied for hours and still didn't pass Ah!" they screamed rubbing their head in a mini freak out.

"It's okay, you'll probably do better next time" they smiled reassuringly as the other seemed to calm done a bit before giving the other a goofy smile, "Yeah your right next time I'll ace it!" she proclaimed whole heartedly making the other giggle at the others bravado.

"Well I have to get home I'll see you tomorrow Starr! Bye!" she waved before happily sprinting away, once she was out of sight Starr gathered their books and prepared to make the ride home. It was getting late and they didn't want their mother to worry. With the last things of their things gathered in their backpack they made their way home.

**Then it all went black...**

**It was on those days everything began to change and the blackness grew darker and darker consuming my soul. Day by day, people began to change people, the way they looked at me their eyes were less...friendly...but what does that word mean now. I noticed that girl...what was her name? April I think, she began to change too. It seemed she would try to avoid me and her demener was less then pleasant when we were alone at our usual spot and soon she ignored me all together and I didn't know why...it was weird.**

**Even them, those people...I can't remember their names but I know we were friends or were we I don't know. They began to change and would give me glances day after day, it was weird. **

**Then it got weird, that night as I was heading home I was attacked, I tried to defend myself but my partner was gone, he had left me for someone different it was weird. So I ran and ran trying to find someone to help, but it was too late. I found myself chained and bound and everything went black again.**

**Waking up I found myself chained to a familiar table, the cold steel digging into my skin as a familiar voice echoed in my ear, it was my dear mother**

**"Welcome home" she said like she always did when I came home, "Mother why am I strapped to a table I have to study with my friends tonight I have to go see..." she interrupted shaking her head, "No No, You aren't studying tonight, in fact you won't be returning to school" **

**"If I don't return to school my friends will be mad at me!" Starr said struggling against their binds their mother smiled, "Foolish child, who could possibly want to be friends with a thing like you" she snided as Starr shook their head, "I have friends! I have friends! They like me!" they shouted as the woman shook her head again, "They lied, how do you think I got you here?" she said with a teasing voice as Starr just looked at her with a confused look.**

**"Lord Death ordered you back home, why do you think those soldiers attacked you, child of a witch" she added and Starr's eyes widened as their blood ran cold at their mothers words, "No...No! I am not a witch! I am a Meiser!" they screamed as the woman chuckled with amusement, "You poor little freak" she cooed picking up a horrible looking equipment in her hands before returning to Starr who continued to struggle. **

**"Now 'my' child shall we begin your final path to the end!" a twisted smile echoed as she plunged the sharp instrument into already scarred and damaged flesh. Blood black as night spurted dripping down to the floor as the owner screamed begging their mother to stop only to receiving a sharp slap across their face.**

**And it continued like that for as long as they could remember, in the morning more experiments were done each worse than the other but different non the less. One day they would be missing a limb to see how long it would take to grow back, others it was a vital organ or a large strip of flesh. Nights they would be thrown into a a cold and dark cell, bound and blinded with only their thoughts and distant silence of the window that did not exist as the moon that was not their laughed manically night after night.**

**'Are you coming...will you save me?'**

**They prayed to someone with no name and people that had no faces would came and save them, but they never did. They called and waited as the darkness slowly ate away their mind, devouring everything until it was just an empty space, an endless void of misery and despair. **

**It was all routine now, leave the cell, experiment, training, and back to the cell and wait, each day clicking away like a broken clock.**

**'How sad that ticking'**

**Strapped back on the metal table, empty eyes glazed in black starred distantly at nothing as figures moved back and forth pressing buttons and waiting for their orders. **

**"Now child tell me what are some basic forms of killing" she spoke nodding for the doctors to proceed, **

**"Stabbing"**

**A scalpel was shoved into Starr's arm, but they seemed to not be affected as the metal forced it's way into their flesh, pieces breaking as dark blood fell like rain onto the floor below.**

**"Cutting"**

**Another figure brought down a sharp butcher knife cutting chunks of flesh from Starr's arm, again from they didn't flinch. The flesh would decimate as it fell to the floor and new pieces would take it's place.**

**"Breaking"**

**A large hammer was brought down on Starr's chest the sound of bones cracking echoed through the room, as blood continued to fall on the ground the figures continued their work, but failed to notice when the blood began to pool around until they fell. Screaming as the were swallowed by an endless abyss, becoming distant, until the screaming faded and faded. **

**The day's were the same, until Starr was like a zombie, never really speaking except to mumble to themselves. It was this particular day, this regular day as Starr finished slashing and cutting into the final figure of their mothers medical team, Starr was rewarded, much to their confusion, their mother looked happy for once.**

**"Good work, you can take a bath and then we'll eat" she said before walking into the next room leaving Starr alone, but not really alone the blood spoke to them.**

**At the dinner table food was spread out as the one they called mother casually ate the soup in front of them, before their eyes looked at the other person sitting at the end.**

**"Eat Starr your getting embarrassingly thin" she said taking another spoon full of soup, "I don't know what you like, so I had the chefs prepare something of everything" she said as Starr's vision peeked over behind their mother at the 'chefs' who stood motionless on the side of the wall. On another end of the wall a string quartet played classical music.**

**"Tomorrow will be your finale test, so don't fail" she said looking as Starr continued to look downcast, hair covering most of their face, "We'll have to get your hair trimmed it's become too long" she said not really caring as blood began falling to the table in puddles. Taking her napkin the blond haired female wiped her mouth clean before tossing the napkin back on the table.**

**Rising, she made her way to the exit, "When your done clean up this mess and return to your room" she ordered before exiting the room. As the door clicked shut Starr continued holding their utensils a fork and knife, eyes staring distantly at nothing.**

**"I'll just eat this, you can have the rest"**

**At that the blood stopped playing dead, bubbling and bursting outwards. Starr remained motionless with an awkward lean as the blood burst from their chest, flowing up into the air and fusing into a inhuman mass. Skinny muscled arms spurted from the blob as it landed with thud on the table over only a few inches as black liquid seeped from its body dripping over the food drenching it all in black. The chefs and servants remained motionless and emotionless, and the band continued to play. Some of the black glop had dropped into Starr's soup, using it's hands, it pushed into itself prying and pulling at itself until an opening was torn open and an inhuman scream echoed through the room forming into words...**

**_"FOOD!"_ it bellowed before scarfing down every morsel that it could grab shoving it literally down it's throat. Devouring the food drenched with it's own self, even swallowing the plates and parts of the table. Starr watched distantly and listened as the creature ate and ate, not really paying much attention to them, but somewhere in their mind they knew what that 'thing' was. **

**When the food was the gone the creature let out more gurgles still not satisfied with the small morsels, looking around the creature spotted the servants and chefs that lined the wall. It only a short breath the room was filled with sounds of crunching and snapping, as blood was thrown, splattered across the walls and floor. Their was no screaming, just the humming of strings and snapping of devouring.**

**As the last of the servants was swallowed whole, the only thing left was Starr and the band. The creature hovered over them, mouth agape as blood and remnants of drool cascade onto them coating them as they sat still.**

**Shrugging their shoulders Starr returned to their meal, using their spoon they placed inside the black, murky soup and lifted some to their mouth. Thin strands of blood connected to spoon as Starr took a bit of the black blood chewing the glop as some dripped from the corners of their mouth. Swallowing the rest, Starr began eating the soup, savouring their own blood as dark tears fell down their cheeks... the music stopped.**

* * *

It's dark with only dim pieces of light, shadows dance with flickering of floating embers held up by the forbidden magic of their creation. A figure stands alone between the endless shadows, still and unmoving with their head bowed in self thought. The sound of footsteps resonates on the grey brick and cement floors before a figure emerges from the shadow s. Long hair flowed elegant down to her side floating just above the floor, her elegant pink gown fitting her curved body effortlessly as her heels clicked against the floor stopping to stand right behind the figure in the middle of the light.

"It may have been long, but the project is almost complete" she said, her tone was calm and calculating as golden eyes watch the figure who continued to stand unmoved.

"With a few more tests, I think the project should be complete" she said moving closer so that she now stood only a few feet from the figures back.

_**The blood gurgles and rumbles, shrieking with loneliness and despair **_

With no reason the figure twitched as a unfamiliar warmth circled them

This is not right, warmth…cold is the only thing known to blood

The woman behind them had wrapped her arms around them, one arm on their waist and the other stroking dark blue locks as their head pressed against their head.

"M-mother…" the figure whispered unknowing what to do, was this a test?

'_**Yes she is my mother, the only one I have known'**_

"You have progressed so well, grown so strong" she said contently still stroking the others hair who still remained wondering, lost in an unfamiliar feeling as they listened to their mothers words.

'_**The bonds inside of me, the gears twisting and turning grinding what remains to dust…' **_

"Soon all my research will come to light, you will surpass even that known madness, my precious child" she whispered happily as the words echoed through the others mind. Memories flashing back and forth like a broken projector, over and over. Beatings, burning broken fingers, gashed skin, hooks, wires, swords, daggers, blisters, torn limbs, removed organs, blood, DARKNESS! MADNESS!..**MADNESS!**

_'**INSANITY!' the final fragment breaks, the blood screams and thrashes for release and laughs as with the smiling moon.**_

"You truly have become my precious….!"

A silent scream, a piercing blow of penetrated steel through flesh bounces off the endless halls of brick and cement. as the woman in pink and gold looks up with confusion in horror at the one holding the sword.

"W-Why…" she chokes her face frozen in a state of panic and horror as the others face remains still, holding not emotion.

"You can't say those words" they spoke gripping the blade tighter, "Yes you are my mother, but I don't need those words because I don't understand the meaning!" they said pulling the blade from the woman's stomach blood spurting and gushing from the wounds. Before she could recover another blade was shoved into the woman's chest followed a slimmer blade in her stomach.

The woman coughed as blood filled her mouth, absorbing into her clothes and falling in pools on the floors. Helpless golden eyes looked up at the one above them as the blood continued to cackle and smile.

" Even though I surrendered, everything I believed drenched in blood and black I broke myself for my mother and became this" they said with downcast eyes looking up in an awkward lean.

"St…St…"

"But even though I was abandoned she still didn't love me, you promised and now you speak these gentle words that I can't understand!" ripping the blades again and with a wild swing the woman screamed as she fell to the floor, gashes and cut flesh fell with her as she lay in a pool of thick blood. Her arm was gone, her other still hanging by lone stands of nerve endings, her eyes blood shoot and mouth dripping with the red liquid.

Looking up eyes widened at the sight of the weapons pointed down at her, the sharp blades looking down at her watching as she struggled and cried helplessly.

"You bitch, that is fucking fair 'mother', I gave away everything because you told me too, only to be given words that don't mean shit!" they spat venom dripping from their words as they gripped the weapons, the only things that had ever remained and cared for them, now the only thing they have in this world.

"I don't want these things anymore!"

The melody repeated through the bricks and cement floors, as blood decorated the walls and across the floor.

**'Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab! STTTTABBBB!'**

It's quite again, just one remains now, hovering over what used to be their mother. Blood drenched tattered skin as the figure looks down with a mad grin as the broken wheels creak inside their head and the blood continues to boil and snicker.

"I gave away even them, they threw me away, the only ones that ever loved me…but what does that word mean, I don't understand it. Mother would but she's not here anymore." The voice whispered looking up with maddening eyes, blood splattered their face as they looked up at the entwining staircase that rose above them into a unknown void.

"I don't wish for this, I can't exist in this world it would break under it" they looked with distant eyes feeling the pull in their back as the blood erupted becoming wings, so twisted and fragile, "I am not allowed, the rules break in my hand, this hand...it's done" and then they were gone, in a mix of black and madness, Insanity had been complete.

As the figure flew above the castle over looking the still sleeping town, distant eyes began to wonder away to images they could not grasp...

Lost in the _**VOID of INSANITY**_

...to be continued...one day...


	2. Chapter 2

The Untold; Chapter 2: Our Soul's Cry Out? Fragments of a Memory

_Two eyes, one blue and one yellow slowly open taking in the morning sky. Slowly rising they look around noting that again they have found themselves in some unknown area. It was so baron and empty with nothing but white sand, dry air, and a blistering son that beat down on them like the strike of a whip on fresh skin, without a word they jumped from the high ledge landing on the ground below with ease. Why? Because they must go or they will be late and they can't be late, that is why. _

"_I cannot be late" they mumbled before disappearing with the desert wind. _

It was only mere moments; maybe seconds as the figure flew away over the large kingdom a large energy snapped as people stopped what they were doing as if a light had broken through the darkness over their eyes. None more so then inside the royal palace…

A brush was dropped

A book tumbled from frozen hands

A body stopped before dropping to their knees, as swelling tears found their way down ember eyes.

A woman clutched her heart as her eyes looked distantly, her husband not far behind

In the middle of the large, scorching desert a large dome sat; an anomaly to those who see it and those who could not perceive it. On the inside was much more strange and at the same time breathtaking. The city itself looked dark and gloomy in appearance, aside the cobbled streets was lined with a pile of various identical-looking buildings with white walls and red roofs in the middle of the deserts it would remind someone of those buildings that existed in European from the 1800's.

But the people inside didn't seem to mind, no to them this was normal, a regular city. Walking the twists and turns of the maze like streets and stairs that branched off in every direction, yes it was just a regular city.

But the most odd and alluring building stood in the middle of this large city, the large structure at first glance would remind someone of a large funhouse rather than a school. Yes a school…a school known to all as DWMA; Death Weapon Meister Academy.

It was morning and time for the students to go to their classes at this most phenomenal and equally strange school.

"Hey April? April!" a voice said snapping the girl out of her trance, "Hey April you okay you've been spacing out all day" the boy said as the girl just looked at him before smiling.

"Yeah, of course I just got some stuff on my mind that's all" she said as the light blond haired boy just looked at her, "What?"

"Never mind come on were going to be late for class" he said as the girl known as April nodded before following behind him made their way down the hall of the school.

"Hey Lance?"

"Huh?"

"Did you finish Mr. Steins homework assignment" she said making the boy almost fall out. "Don't tell me you didn't do your work again" he said and the girl just gave a half hearted sigh.

"I can't help it his work is so weird and hard" she said and the boy shook his head at the others work ethic.

"Your hopeless" he sighed making the girl hit him over the head, "Hey what was that for!?" he rubbed his head as the girl pouted angrily at her.

'_Ding'_

April clutched her head as a throbbing pain rang through her head as she leaned forward. Images flashed before their eyes, memories once clouded in darkness now became clear…

'What is this?'

"_Man I forgot my homework again!"_

"_Here you can copy mine" a voice said_

'What is this?"

"_Hey come on were going for ice cream!"_

Someone waves to them from far away before the scene changes again and again. Some were happy, some were sad, and some were just snap shots that flew past her like hurricane forced wind.

Now the scenes stopped, hazel eyes snapped open; she was back in the quite hallways. The air was tense as Lance looked at his friends who was now on her knees, head held low as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead on the floor below.

"April did you…" before he could finish his sentence the girl bolted from her spot.

"April!" Lance called as he watched the girl run down the hall.

April heart raced as she ran down the hallways, flying past lockers and classrooms. Her shoes pounding against the floor as she dashed and practically jumped down the stairs before finally bursting through a door that lead outside.

The wind blew gently through brown hair as hazel eyes looked out at the table that sat comfortably under the tree that was becoming bare with the fall season. And as she stared at the table, like a broken damn, the memories burst and flowed.

It was like a tidal wave that spread over everything as people seemed to stop in their tracts. One by one a light seemed to burst through the darkness that had once unknowingly shrouded them. Some clutched their heads and others clutched their hearts. But, what remained the same were the memories that flowed into them.

'Starr' tears trailed down her cheek before being captured and taken away by the wind.

Lance find her a few minutes later sitting under the large tree, the school had been let out early by the order of the principle. As the day progressed, April hadn't gotten any better.

"Are you feeling any better April?" he asked as they walked down the streets of the city. The girl remained quiet as they continued to walk. Since school was let out early they had time to spare before they went home.

Usually at this time April would be at practice and Lance would be studying or training, but with the situation…it didn't seem right.

"Hey Lance…" a whisper like voice said as the platinum blond looked over at his friend, "Huh?"

"I was wondering…can we stop somewhere?" she asked with a slight smile on her face. Lance nodded before following the honey brown haired girl.

After a period of walking they ended up at a very familiar place and were now standing in front of a familiar door. With an eerie silence, Alice took the spare key out of her bag she had kept for emergency and slowly placed in a keyhole. Her hand trembled as she turned the key listening as the door unlocked and with a deep breath she pushed the door open. The door creaked slowly as the door was opened further. The inside was dark and there was deep emptiness in the room.

With another deep breathe April and Lance entered the room, one which they hadn't entered in so long. Feeling the wall Lance had clicked the lights on, bathing the room in light.

"Everything's the same" April said with a flat voice as she looked over the area. A blue sofa sat in the middle of the room, along with a wooden coffee table. The windows were covered with blue and yellow drapes and the color was cool and homey.

April sat down on the blue couch holding onto one of the yellow pillows. Blue and yellow, their favorite colors; a small smiles found their way on her face as more memories began to surface, each one crushing her soul more and more.

"And yet I didn't know" she whispered clutching the pillow closer to her.

"And yet I forget them" she sniffled tears falling down cheeks in streams, pooling to the floor in puddles.

"April" Lance watched as she cried wanting to comfort her, suddenly he turned toward the door as a sound creaked in his ears. Looking behind him he saw seven figures standing in the door. One by one they entered the room and instantly they were recognized…

'Maka Alburn, Soul Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid Death, Patti and Liz'

It was silent in the room; no one knew what to say at this point, what could be said. It was fair to say they all had the same idea for being at the location. April blinked a few times before looking away not wanting them to see their tears; Lance continued to look at the others, and the aura that was the same all around.

Guilt and sadness

"We saw the lights on, are we interrupting" It was Tsubaki who decided to break the silence as the others looked at April and Lance.

"No its fine" Lance said watching as the others made their way into the room, Soul closing the door. Everyone took a seat in the living room, Tsubaki sat next to April patting the girls back as she wiped away a few tears from her face.

"So…I'm guessing from everyone's presence you all know what's happening" Lance said watching as everyone either remained inexpressive or looked away.

"Have you heard anything from your father?" he asked looking at Kid who gave a low sigh, "No, my father is currently locked in a meeting with the other Death Scythes and faculty" he said as Lance seemed saddened at the news.

-Death City, Shibusen (DWMA)-

Inside the Death room, Lord Death along with the Death Scythes and other members of the school's faculty had gathered after the day's events and discuss the situation. "Everyone as you've may have already experienced the events of today" Lord Death started looking at the other members, "I know you all have feelings about this, but it is imperative you keep your feelings in check handling this situation" he said

"Professor Stein would you like to explain the situation so far" he looked at the white haired male as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, to simplify the matter a powerful hex was placed over the entire city. Enough to too manipulate the minds of not only use but the people over in the High Kingdom as well"

"The spell used was a high level incantation and was performed by someone with a high wavelength" he explained as the others waited for him to finish.

"How was the spell broken?"

"It was broken after a powerful disruption severed the wavelength from the user. The user would either critically wounded to the point of death or dead" he said with an emphasis the word dead.

"In similar note, we've received word from the King and Queen of High Kingdom" Lord Death said as the others gave a look of concern, "They have urgent news that must be dealt with immediately"

"Lord Death how should we handle this?" Marie said and waited as the usually playful demeanor was that of a serious one.

"I will be sending a few of you to the High Kingdom in order to speak with the two rulers, it is of the utmost importance that you completely" He said and watched as they nodded their heads in understanding before being dismissed.

-High Kingdom, Sky Tower-

In the towering castle that looked over the large kingdom, a roar echoed through a large room as a fist pounded against the large oak table almost breaking the wood off.

"Dear you must calm down" a woman said, she had longish black hair and matching black eyes, dressed in a long and elegant night gown she tried to comfort the larger male.

"How can you ask me to be calm" he frowned as the other three females sat along said the older female.

"I can't believe she did this, I can't believe I allowed this to happen!" he hit his fists on the table breaking massive pieces of the wood off, unnerving the four females.

"Grandfather" a small voice said it was one of the females. She had long flowing golden blond hair that reached to the floor and matching golden eyes. The man looked noting the fearful looks in their eyes and calmed his demeanor, but there was still mounts of anger present.

"I just don't know what to do" he sighed placing his face in his hands in distress, his wife walked close to her husband wrapping her arms around him letting her chin rest on the top on his head.

"It's okay, it will be fine" she tried to comfort him as he stood in self thought

'I hope'

….to be continued…

A/N: Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

The Untold: Chapter 3: The Last Words We Said? The Mothers Experiments; A Path Beyond Madness

(Opening; 'Papermoon by TommyHeavenly9)

The continuous ticking of the broken clock is all that is heared…never ending. The manic laugh of the bleeding moon that cackles and grins in the darkened sky. The buzzing of static of the old radio the sits upon its pedestal of the blank room forever void with no one but the hanging shadows to listen to…nothing.

_I'm falling down into my shadow__  
Grasping onto every breath  
As I await the deadly night _

Underneath the laughing moon as liquefied red splashes down only to fall into endless black, in front of the old radio that now lays broken in pieces, to the side of the clock that melts, but still ticks. A silent shadowed figure stands between it all. Their hands clutching the fabric of their blue sweater vest as pieces of the floor begins to crack.

_So scary, but you can't give into it  
Fear of the pumpkin carriages  
Cuz all the witches see__it in your eyes_

Behind them a girl with short light brown haired is seen looking off to the side, she turns and her brown eyes widen seeing the other figure there. She makes a sprint toward them as the floor continues to crack and break. As she runs she paces by different characters from Death City, DWMA, Arachnophobia, Brew, and High Kingdom off to the sides and the background.

_See you in your dreams__  
Yeah baby, _

_Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you!_

_Fairy Blue__  
It is only for you that I would smash the stars _

_And use them as a "sign" to guide you__  
Anytime that you're lost or afraid or you can't see your dreams your dreams__  
I want you to look up and…_

As she gets closer, the girl reaches out her hand to touch the other, it goes back and forth between her and the other as the blue haired figure slowly turns towards her and as they slowly reach their hand out, black strings entwine around the figures body and pulls them into the void, as they are pulled back a single tear falls from their eye and as they fall below the giant glass like pieces of the floor begin to crumble and break only to return to normal again. April falls to the floor as tears fall from her eyes, Lance stands behind her silently...

_Fairy Blue__  
You are my everything, the reason that I live__  
in this captivity__ so faithfully__  
And it's why you'll never be alone__  
When you're lost "here"__  
I am... "forever" with your soul_

_We can make it through, if you can just believe_

April raises her fist, an angry scowl on her face as she hits it hard against the floor as some of her tears fall to them. The last shot shows a still falling Starr, eyes open, as a single tear falls from their eye before they are engulfed in the darkness.

(End of Opening)

The wind blew across the sandy dunes, the land is littered with fractured and broken rumble scattered throughout. Some of it were buildings that once stood tall almost reaching the sky, now nothing but rock and steel rods. It was hazy, no sun, only dust and wind. In the middle of it all stood a figure draped in a shredded black that refused to be moved by the wind.

Slowly the hood rose and eyes, one blue and one yellow, looked to the hazy sky. Taking in a deep breathe a twisted pitched howl erupted to the sky scattering more the debris as it pushed to the skies above forcing the clouds to part with a resonating boom.

-Death City-

Outside DWMA, Lord Death stood with the other Death Scythes as he prepared to send them to the High Kingdom.

"Alright, I have decided to send you three; Justin, Marie, and Stein to High Kingdom to speak with the King and Queen" he said, "This mission is crucial and must be handle with the upmost importance and professionalism"

"Right" the Death Scythes nodded; well all except one who was listening to his earphones. With a grunt Spirit hit the man over the head grabbing his attention from the music. Justin removed the headphones before giving a humble apology.

"Be careful and remember to control your emotions" he said and the three Death Scythes nodded in understanding before heading off.

In the city in a rather large and crooked apartment complex that sat to too far from the school. It was painted in a bright blue color and had many windows connected to it. Inside one of the rooms, a figure sat on the medium sized blue sofa, legs brought up and a pillow clutched to their chest as hazel eyes looked dimly into the distance.

So into their own thoughts they didn't hear the door open or the footsteps of the figure walking inside.

"I thought I might find you here" Lance said as he looked at the girl sitting on the couch silently.

"You know if you miss class Professor Stein will dissect you" he said in a joke like manner, but it didn't seem like it was working.

"April…you can't do this to yourself" he said as the girl didn't seem to hear him or it couldn't be she was trying hard not to hear him.

With a deep sigh he shook his head at his friend's depressed attitude, "This is pointless" he sighed pushing some hair from his face. With adamant grunt he walked over to standing right in front of April,

"Huh?" she said with a drowsing tone before releasing a surprised scream, "Hey what the hell!? Lance!?" she yelled in shock as the blond had picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. As he made his way out the door, closing it shut, ignoring the yells of the girl on his shoulders.

"Lance seriously put me down you damn idiot!" she yelled as he carried her down the street not really caring about the looks and mumbles from people as they walked through the streets.

"Where the hell are you taking me!?" she said as Lance continued to hold her on his shoulder, "We're going back to school. You can't mop around its not healthy for you" he said as she continued to through a fit and started beating on his shoulder yelling at him to put her down.

Suddenly she gave a yelled as a rather stiff breeze ruffled her short skirt, "Ahhh!" she yelled a blush on her face, "Seriously put me down, people can see my underwear!" she continued hitting on his back. But he continued to carry her.

"I said…put…me…DOWN!" she yelled kneeing him in the gut, the force made them both fall to the ground with a rather hard thud.

Lance lay on the ground as April rubbed her backside on the ground.

"Dammit Lance I told you to put me down!" she said angrily and pouting her cheeks. "Hey Lance!" she turned around to yell at the other more only to stop when she saw the boy unmoving on the ground. As she looked at him she suddenly began to freak out.

"Oh crap!" she yelled as she continued to look at the other, "Oh God! Lance! Lance! For the love of Death wake up!" she said shaking the other one, the force making his head shake back and forth rapidly.

As she stopped she looked in horror as his head fell back, she gave a terrified scream, "Don't worry! I-I…Mira!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the arm and raced toward the school. As she ran like fire was on her heal, dragging the body with here. As she made her way onto the school she burst past students in a blitzing speed that felt like a gale force wind had just blown through.

In the nursing ward, Mira was finishing flying some papers in the drawer when the sound of rumbling echoed and shook the building.

"What the…!" before she could finish her sentence the door burst open with a loud band revealing a hard breathing April.

"April!?" her voice was shocked seeing April so sudden, "Nurse Mira! It's an emergency!" she said as she showed the unconscious body of Lance.

"What the hell happened!?" she said noticing Lance off on the side of her.

"I think I killed him!" she said with a terrified tone as Mira's eyes widened at the girls confession.

"He needs CPR, ICU, something! Don't let him die!" she said as the nurse told her to put him on the bed. And as she placed him on the white lined bed and let the nurse work on him. She looked down at the boy, before placing her head on his chest…

"Well he has a heartbeat", she said with a relieved sigh, before looking back at April, "Don't worry Lance will be fine, and he'll just be unconscious for a couple of hours" she said and watched as April gave a relieved sigh.

"You can leave him here while he recovers" she said simply as April nodded, "Thank you Nurse Mira" she thanked her smiling tiredly.

"I need a drink all that screaming has wrecked my throat" she groaned rubbing her throat as she left from the room. Once the door closed, Mira sighed heavily before falling back into the black rolling chair.

After leaving the nurses office, April made her way to the vending machine. Taking out the money from her shirt pockets she inserted the change inside the metal machine, pressing the correct code she listened as the sound of tumbling hit her ears before the drink was dispersed from the hatch.

Picking up the drink, she popped the top before bringing the cool water to her lips and letting it flow down cooling her sore throat.

"Ahh!" she gave a satisfied sigh of relief, walking away from the machine and walking back down the hallways. It was awhile before the next class would begin, not that she felt like going. She decided to sit on a bench on the side of the wall, letting herself become comfortable.

Taking a quick inhale, she let her eyes wonder up and down the hallway before stopping to look in front of her. With another sigh she took another gulp of her water,

"Hey, what are you doing in the hall?" a sudden voice said making April almost choke on her water. As she began to release a fit of coughs she felt someone begin patting her back, "Hey you okay?" the voice said as April gave one more cough, before clearing her throat.

Looking up, April saw who the figure was, "Soul…What the hell I could have choked to death" she said rubbing her throat.

"Sorry about that" he apologized coolly before taking a seat next to the brown haired girl, "So what are you doing in the hall? Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked as April cleared her throat again, "Heh, you sound like Lance. Anyway I'm just chillin really before the next class" she said with a small smile, "What about you, won't Maka be pissed if she sees you skipping" she play mocked as Soul gave a small smirk.

"Nah" he sighed, "Anyway I'm not really skipping, I actually needed to get a book out my locker" he scratched the side of his cheek lazily as he began to lean back more on the bench. It was quite as they sat there.

"It's weird…" he started as April look over at his sudden voice,

"Huh?"

"I actually remember this moment, it seems so distant now…" his voice began to drift as his thoughts began turning back to a certain thought…

_It was a regular day at DWMA, the finale class had just ended and many of the students had gone home. Soul was at his locker; turning the combination luck he opened the red metal door revealing the usual things inside. His books, a couple of notes from various classes, sheet music, and lastly a new batch of letters; love letters to be exact. They were from various girls around school who wanted the white haired death scythe to become partners with them._

_With a sigh he put the last of his books in his backpack before closing the door, turning to leave a small mumbling caught his attention._

"_Um…" looking behind him he saw a figure standing behind him, dressed in their usual blue sweater vest, yellow dress shirt, and black leggings._

"_Huh? Oh your Starr right" he stated as he matched the blue haired student nod their head_

"_Did you need something?" he asked as he watched them nod again, a meek smile on their face. "Um…Yes Soul-sama" they said as Soul looked at the smaller figure._

"_So…"_

"_Oh…um…I wanted to give you something" they said, looking closer Soul could see that the other had their hands behind their back._

"_Anyway, I never got a chance to say thank you" they said and Soul blinked a bit, "For what?"_

"_I wanted to say thank you and Maka-sama inviting me to the carnival" it was then that Soul remembered the carnival a few weeks ago._

"_You don't have to give me anything it wasn't that big a deal" he simply stated with a small grunt, looking back at Starr he saw that they still held that meek smile. _

"_Here" they said pulling their hands from behind their back revealing a small white box with yellow ribbon, "I hope you like it Soul-sama" they said as Soul took the small box in his hand looking over it._

"_Um…thanks" he said as the Starr gave another meek smile, but as he looked closer he noticed that there was something off about the blue haired student today. _

"_Oi, you alright you look…" he couldn't find the right word to use to describe them._

"_Huh? Oh…" Starr looked themselves over and gave a weak smile, "I apologize I been helping my mother out with her projects, I haven't had much time for sleep" they still smiled playing with their fingers, "Between that, my job, and school I haven't really been thinking of anything else" they said rather sadly as Soul frowned, noticing this Starr gave another meek smile to the popular death scythe._

"_I shouldn't be telling you my problems, there not really important" they said still playing with their thumbs._

_With a sigh Soul prepared to leave, "Soul-sama" _

"_Huh?" he looked back at the blue haired student_

_As he waited for the answer, his back still turned towards them, he failed to see the tear that fell from their golden eye, _

"_Never mind" they said silently as they watched the white haired male walk away._

April looked at Soul as he finished his story his eyes glued up to the ceiling in thought, "The funny part is…I never even opened that gift" he said eyes still locked above. Suddenly the bell sounded signaling the end of the class. As students began filling the hallways, April and Soul still sat on the bench before Soul decided to rise first.

"Well I guess I better get to my next class before Maka comes looking for me" he said rubbing his neck, "I'll be seeing you around" he said as he waved the girl off who waved lazily back as she watched the boy walk off before leaving her on the bench.

As she sat there her mind decided to drift on its own and with a sigh he forced herself off the bench. Stretching some of her muscles feeling them pop under her skin, with one final rotate of her arm she decided to go to her next class.

As the day went by, she found herself not paying much attention to the teachers. She was now sitting in her science class, which was usually taught by the intelligent, yet mostly insane Professor Stein, but was being taught by a substitute. She didn't really mind, a day without watching the demented man dissecting some poor creature in front of his students. She shivered at the thought.

In High Kingdom-

In the large castle that overlooked the vast city, in the grand courtroom the King and Queen sat on elegantly decorated thrones of gold and silver. Suddenly a man, a soldier walked into the large room until he was in front of the King and Queen.

"Your Majesty the representatives from Death City have arrived" he reported as the King nodded, "Send them in" he said and the soldier nodded before turning toward the entrance he came in.

"Presenting from the DWMA IN Death City, Justin Law, Marie Mjölnir, and Dr. Franken Stein" the soldier announced as the two death scythes and the professor were escorted inside the court in front of the rulers.

"Welcome my friends I hope your travel here wasn't too bad" the King greeted them

"Not at all your majesty, we hope to be of great help to you" Marie said as the others nodded

"Yes, we thank Lord Death for allowing me the use of his finest on such short notice" ,The Queen said as her husband nodded.

"If I may ask your majesties, what is the nature of our visit?" Justin asked politely as the King and Queen looked at each other before turning back to the three. The King a low sigh before speaking,

"As the King of High Kingdom I pride myself of not only protecting my people, but above all protecting my family"

"But it would appear I have failed at both, for it was a member of my own family that has caused harm to not only the people but my own family!" he said banging his hand hard on the thrown as a sudden rumble thrashed out side, surprising the others.

"Dear remember your temper" his wife said patting and rubbing his having hand and ultimately calming his down.

"Thank you dear" he thanked his wife, "But back to more pressing matters. Please follow us" he said rising from his throne. After helping his wife up, he motioned for the others to follow him. After walking down the many elegantly decorated halls, they soon found themselves walking down a concrete halls lit only by the many torches that lined the walls.

"As I said I pride myself from on protecting my people, but upmost I will do anything to protect my family" he said sternly as they walked down the hall before stopping in front of a large door. The door itself was tapped and surrounded by many sealing signs and anti-magic symbols used to seal powerful magic users but in most cases witches.

"This is it" he motioned to the room, "This is the room that seals my daughter" he said as the others looked on in shock.

"One of the reasons I asked you here is to remove the seal that binds this door"

"Hmm…this is most interesting, removing a seal like that is tricky and requires a great deal of energy. If I may say wouldn't it be best for either you or the Queen to break such a seal?" Stein inquired as the King cleared his throat.

"Yes it would, normally seals like this would be no problem, but this seal has been reinforced to keep anyone with familiar wavelengths from opening it. The energy just gets absorbed and bounced back" he sighed as the Queen frowned

"It's true, when we were finally told about this place we tried everything to open the seal, but all was in vein. We thought if we brought in someone else they could have a better chance of unsealing it" she said

"Wait, you said told. Did someone tell you where this room was?" Marie inquired as the King and Queen again exchanged looks before nodding.

"Yes" the King confirmed, "As you know a few days ago a powerful spell was lifted from the Kingdom and the people in it, including the Queen, myself, and the royal family" he cleared his throat again, "This brings me to the second reason I called you here. At this moment the person behind the spell is being held on the other side of the castle"

The three teachers eyes widened at the revelation, "If that's true, then I think I know why you brought us all hear" Justin Law piped in, removing the headphones from his ears, "Behind the sealed door lies your daughter and you have the culprit, the person responsible for not only the spell place not only on this Kingdom, but Death City and the people that dwell within them both"

"Yes it is all clear to me, for now that I have opened my ears I know why we our here. It is her…isn't it" he said and they all watched as the Kings face remained indifferent but there was still sadness buried between the lines of his lips.

"Yes I'm afraid so" he clutched his fist as he spoke his words, "I tried so hard but in the end failed. Guard's please escort to the holding area and be quick about it!" he said with much command in his voice as the soldiers saluted their King and bellowed, "Yes Your Majesty!" they said before motioning for the prisoners to follow them.

"They will take you to her, as a father I would tell you to be careful of her, but as a King I give you permission to break her neck if you have to get answers from her" he said and the others remained silent, the queen looking off at her husband's words.

"We will do our best King Major, Queen Minor; you have our word as Shingami-sama's best!" Marie said confidently as the King nodded

"Thank you" he said in a low whisper and without much else the three were escorted to the place where she was being held. Walking down many corridors and stairs that seemed to travel down for miles they finally stopped in front of a large door, many guards's lined the walls as more sealing signs were placed across the door.

"This is where the prisoner is being held" one of the guard's said, but as the three begin to enter they found themselves halted, "I regret to say that as a safety percussion we only allow one person at a time to enter" he said the three blinked.

"Well that's a downer, but if it's the rules I guess we have no choice" Marie said with a calm look on her face, "So who should go in?" the question seem to hang around them for only a minute for a chuckle escaped one of their lips.

"How interesting, as a doctor it would be most suspected that I go in and 'dissect' the subject" he said in an all too interested voice as the two looked at him.

"Stein this is not another one of your experiments, please be professional about this" Marie said as Stein just continued to chuckle.

"I am being professional and even then everything I do is an experiment something for me to poke and proud and until discover every last fact. Have some faith in me Marie, you act as If I going to slice her open…though the King did give me permission to break her neck" another twisted, yet happy smile adorned his face.

"I think that was just a figure of speech" he sighed as the two looked at her, "Just be professional, we need answers, not another mess" she said and Stein continued to smile

"But of course I will be on my best behavior" he said and the two looked on as the mad scientist entered into the room only to disappear with a shut of the door. All they could do now was wait.

The hall was dark and stretched, quite like a church at night. The only sound now was the clicking and clacking of shoes against cement and cobbled floors. Walking down, deeper and deeper, there was even a staircase that led further down like the winding staircase that leads straight to hell.

After the last step Stein found himself face to face with another sealed door, a torched sat off to the side of the door flickering and illuminating the shadows that danced with the flames. With a tap of the tip of his shoe on the floor and a stretch of his arms he prepared to do what any 'good' doctor does.

"Time to check on the patient" he smirked before grabbing a hold of the door, carefully turning the handle, enthusiasm and suspense burning in his brain, he pushed the door open slowly the darkness inside giving way. Without hesitation he walked inside, listening as the door closed slowly before shutting with a click.

Feeling around the side of the wall he found what seemed to be a switch and with a pull of the string the lights slowly began to light the dark room. His eyes looked with much interest, a glimmer of thirst in his eyes at the sight before him.

"Good evening!" he said happily at the figure in front of him, "I am Professor Franken Stein, but you already knew that. I will be your doctor for today, tomorrow, however long it takes" he said as he walked closer. The person was a wreck, looked barely alive and almost dead. Scores of bandages wrapped around their figure, some of it open revealing slashed and battered flesh, blood and bone. The arm on the left side was completely gone leaving nothing but a nub in its place. Slashes could be seen scouring up and down her chest, along with the many stitches and scares. And her face, half of which was concealed in bandages and the other with stitches running over her eye. Yes she truly was a monster to behold…something that should have been dead but brought back just to experiment on.

"May, May, May he looked so damaged, scared and stitched together like a rag doll" he smirked, her face was impassive as she narrowed her deep blue eyes coldly at the stitched man.

"No need to be so cold" he smirked again using his foot to bring one of the chairs on the side over in front of him so that back was facing her and took his seat placing his chins on the folds on his arms.

"Now where do we begin? So many questions and all the time to listen" he continued to stare at the woman in front of him.

"Yes, I know we will start with something simple has does that sound?" she remained unspoken as he continued to speak, "Good. Now then I wonder where all those scars and gashes came about you. Such malice and anger in those wounds" he said as she remained silent at his words.

"If you don't wish to talk then that is find there's more ways to find out information even when the person is not alive" he smirk reaching into one of the pockets of his jacket he pulled out a small utensil from it. Showing it to the one on the bed, he revealed it to be a rather sharp looking scalpel the metal blade shining in the light.

"To be truthful I find chatting rather boring. It's much more fun to dissect the subject, yes so much more enjoyable" he eyes continued to focus on the blade in his hand, running the tip of his finger ever so slowly across the blade.

"I wonder how much fun it would be, all the information I could learn" he looked over toward her, "How much fun it would be…to slice open a witch!" he chuckled rather darkly as the bandage woman breathe hitched at the mad man's laughter and words. With a small swallowing she seemed to compose herself before looking at the mad man.

"Heh, you're still the same Stein" she said with a harsh and belligerent tone in her voice, Stein looked as she spoke noting the aggressiveness behind the seemingly soft words.

"So loving father and mother has brought on of the most powerful misers all the way from Death City, I'm flattered" she smiled a bit as Stein just adjusted himself in his seat.

"Always with flattery, it was one of your obscure qualities, Lune" he said as she continued to smile confidently.

"Oh Professor always trying to pick and dissect even at the simplest of things" she looked at him with poised eyes, "Always able to find the answer just by looking at some, hearing someone, talking to someone…I guess that's what that child liked so much about you"

His eyes widened at her sharp words, as calculating eyes watched knowing they had struck a nerve.

"Did I hit a nerve, so sorry" he said with much contempt as she watched other, "But 'my' child was so found of their teacher, Professor Stein"

"Even in the blackest hour, the final remnants of their past, present, and future ripped from their very bones. They still called that name, those names, hoping for a miracle. Such a waste"

Stein held his composure still sitting with his chin rested on his folded arms, "So why send them to school?"

"Heh, giving a child a new toy is like giving a dog a bone, when you take them away they will cry"

"Yes that's right, I wanted them to cry and know the emptiness, the immeasurable void that can never be filled" she said looking Stein dead in the eye.

"I did just that I made them cry. And with those tears came blood, deep and black. And in the end the tears stopped and hope with it. I had it the perfect weapons…yes something that could resonate even more that that called fear…madness. And in the end my work, everything I managed…I made them so strong and they did this to me" the gashes and wounds, "Such an ungrateful child I have" as she began to laugh, she suddenly gasped as a strong grip caught her throat, the pressure crushing her as she gasped for air.

"Heh you truly are a vile waste" Stein said, his voice like ice and his words dripped with venom. He listened as she continued to gasp and struggle for air.

"Can you feel it the air unable to reach inside, your lungs burning as you continued to struggle for air" Lune could only choke and gasp unable to speak or move at this point. As he continued to keep his grip, he slowly released some pressure allowing sweet oxygen to fill her lungs.

"Now then Princess Lune, shall we begin with the experiment" he said bringing up the scalpel from earlier, "Now you may feel a tiny pinch, don't worry I'll make sure it hurts a hell of a lot worse!" with one final smile he brought the blade down. Her eyes snapped open at the sight of the blade as a scream echoed through the room, blood following to the surface below.

It quite now, the only thing that could be hard was the quick and uneven breathes that escaped from the woman's lips, her eyes locked on the man above her.

"Yes I see it perfectly" he pulled the sharp edge out of the mattress of the bed, "Even a monster has fear and I just saw it the fear in your eyes"

"You claim to be so brilliant and yet your eyes burn with fear, the fear that in that very moment…you were going to die" he said his voice like razors cutting against the woman's skin.

"Even now as I hold the blade your eyes continue to stretch and your pulse races anticipating when that fatale strike will arrive" he held the blade in view feeling their pulse under their skin crawl and pulse unevenly.

"As much as I which to slash this vile throat, cut out your wicked heart and ultimately stop your infuriating and crass voice that continues to speak so high and mighty…I wouldn't get the answers I need" he slowly released her throat pushing his glasses further up.

"Now then let us try this again…" he said sitting back against the once discarded chair, "I would highly suggest you choose your words wisely, or I may slip and cut another piece of you off" he said and Lune just laid their before giving a grunt of approval along with a slight nod.

"Good" he said before leaning back into the bed, "I return to my first question, how did become that, scared and gashed"

She gave another grunt looking up to the ceiling, "Hmm, if you must know my child did this to me" she said simply as Stein remained impassive.

"So it was Starr, I must say I find it hard, as far as I know, 'he' was a pacifiest" Stein said and a low chuckle escaped her lips, "Habits are easy to break, if you know the right methods to break them"

"That comes to my next question, where is he, where is Starr?"

"I don't know…" there was a hesitation in her voice and Stein seemed to catch it

"If you have something to say, now is that time to say it" Stein narrowed his eyes, his expression remained guarded as the woman just looked up.

"Before they left, that last time I saw my precious child, I heard them mumble words" she said and looked to side, as the man waited for her answer…

"I am me, but me does not exist. Mt last resolve is this…is found in the papermoon" she seem to finish as Stein continued to look at her as she lie on the bed.

The scene goes black…

Maries: Oh may we've been left quite a riddle

Stein: What horrors has this child seen?

Justin: A laboratory under the castle?

April: Lance get the hell out of my room when I'm changing!

Next Time; The Unwritten Riddle!? The Cry that was Unheard and Left Scribbled in Red on the Walls

To Be Continued….


End file.
